This new peony plant was discovered by applicant at his breeding grounds in Arlington Heights, Ill., this plant being a seedling of Mons. Jules Elie .times. W. L. Gumm (both unpatented) resulting from a cross made by applicant in the course of breeding efforts carried on by him at Arlington Heights, Ill., with the objective of producing improved, fully double, rose-type peony flowers on plants having stiffer, stronger and more weather-resistant stems and a reliable yearly performance in a wide geographic area.
Observation of many generations of asexually propagated plants of this new plant, produced by applicant and under his direction at Arlington Heights, Ill., has shown that its distinctive and advantageous characteristics are carried intact from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Because of its apparent market value as a garden flower, production of this new variety on a commercial scale is now being carried on, by means of root division, at Arlington Heights, Ill., and at production grounds at Champaign, Ill.